With Great Beauty Comes Great Pain
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Rukia thought that nothing would go wrong in her life. She was beautiful, rich and perfect. When things went wrong, she finally realized, how painful vanity and confidence could be. Has a smudge of yaoi.


**Author's Note: I don't know why I came up with this. I think it's because my dad said something about vanity, I'm not so sure. Sorry if you feel that this is Rukia bashing, I never meant it like that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>With Great Beauty Comes Great Pain<p>

'_Being beautiful doesn't cause pain, it brings joy and happiness. The path to achieving beauty is the tough part.'_, thought Rukia as she remembered the warning given to her by a fortune teller once. She entered her suite in the 5 star hotel she was staying at called Senbonsakura Hotel.

Rukia Kuchiki is the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki family, a clan of high status. She once asked one of the elders of the family why she was adopted and why did they accept her. The kind man, someone you rarely found in their family, said that it was the last wish of Hisana, Byakuya's deceased wife and Rukia's sister, and as to the reason they accepted her is because she had all the necessary traits of a Kuchiki, smart, refined, poised, dainty, and not to mention beautiful.

Rukia smiled at this thought as she put a loose strand of her shoulder-length raven hair behind her ear. She truly looked like she came out of one of Leonardo Da Vinci's paintings. She had raven hair, cute, deep purple eyes and white unblemished skin. Thought her stature is quite small, she is very slender and moves with the utmost grace.

After her sister's death, Byakuya never married again which lead to him being childless which meant no heir to the Kuchiki family. Because of this, the elders told Rukia that she had to chose someone to marry out of her many suitors. Yes, many suitors, what did you expect, not to mention she's rich and pretty.

This leads up to why she's in this fancy hotel in the middle of Tokyo. She is currently going to meet with Ichigo Kurosaki, her fiancé, to talk about their up coming wedding. She met the successful doctor in a park within Karakura town when she was busy thinking about the fact that she had to marry someone she bumped into the person and things just picked up from there on.

Because of all the thoughts running through her head, she didn't notice the orange haired man coming in.

"Rukia, love." ,the man greeted while snapping the woman out of her trance.

"Ah! Ichigo, what time is it?" ,she asked while trying to remember what time she came.

"It's 7:00, time for the meeting with the Kuchiki's." ,Ichigo said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, okay let's go!", Rukia said as she smoothed out her skirt.

But before she could reach the door she heard Ichigo's serious voice say, "Wait, Rukia. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" ,replied Rukia as she turned to face her fiancé.

"Come here.", Ichigo said as he patted the bed, gesturing her to sit beside him.

"So, here's the thing. I've decided to not go through the wedding. I mean we barely know each other and I want you to be able to find someone better. I'm sorry Rukia, goodbye.", Ichigo said as he got up from his place and headed towards the door.

When Rukia heard the soft closing of the door, she finally came over the shock and ran out to get a proper explanation from Ichigo, she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

But then, when she went out and into the hall way, Rukia was met the most heartbreaking sight that made her heart shatter.

Ichigo was there alright, but he was currently lip-locking with Grimmjow Jagerjaques, a business tycoon and Ichigo's best friend. She knew something was going on between them but she never expected it to be to this extent!

She slowly escaped from the scene and into her room. She softly closed the door, not wanting too interrupt the two and slowly slid down the door. Once she reached the floor, she hugged her knees and tears started pouring from her eyes. And even if someone was there, no one would notice because her face was covered by her raven hair.

'_I finally figured it out. Since I had beauty, I felt confident, I believed nothing could go wrong. And finally when it did, everything shattered, fell apart and not to mention, it hurt 2 times worst.', _Rukia finally realized.

The tears finally stopped as she stared at the ceiling and her thoughts finally stopped at one conclusion, _'That woman's saying is incomplete, With great beauty comes great vain, and with great vain comes great pain."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! :D Poor Rukia…. :( <strong>


End file.
